Felicity
History Felicia Elizabeth Billington was born April 21st, 1971 to former Canadian wrestling great Stuart Billington and his wife Elizabeth. She is the only daughter and youngest out of 13 children. Like all of Stuart's children, she learned how to wrestle from her father. Despite that she was the most skilled of her family, Stuart felt that it would be too hard for a female to make it big in the wrestling business and Felicity was sent to the finest college where she learned about business management. While in college she was romantically involved with a student of her father named Gary Bruce Liddell, who after breaking up with Felicity went on to become known as the Gay Bandit. Felicity still became involved with wrestling, but started as a manager to her fathers star pupil at the time and also became romantically involved with Rob Grayson, despite being 7 years older then him. Felicity is now a single mother of her only daughter Ashley who was born after a brief fling with Divas Unleashed owner Shane Rockford. She is now currently romantically involved with sportscaster Derek Brady. Felicity currently competes in Divas Unleashed where she is a member of the tag team Starlett Enterprises. She is a former Unleashed champion, which is their version of a World title. Wrestling Career Ultimate Championship Wrestling On October 1999 Felicity appeard in UCW along the side of Rob Grayson as a manager. In a fued with Chameleon, there was a stipulation that if Chameleon won he would get a weekend with Felicity, but Chameleon was defeated by Grayson. There were many instances where Felicity was treated as an object of desire by members of UCW, but she stayed loyal to those she managed. When Rob Grayson and Boot started teaming she started to manage him as well, but mostly only because of her alliance to Grayson. There were even several times she and other female managers would end up in battles, most noteable being Rayne, the manager of Felicity's cousin Falcon who clearly modeled herself after Felicity. Felicity did eventually make her in-ring debut in a hardcore rules match against another manager named Wyld Thing, and she was victorious after using Rob Grayson's Decimator finishing move. The next time Felicity entered the ring was in a mixed tag team match where she teamed with Grayson to defeat Johnny Sweet and his manager Cherry Pie. She appeared as a commentator several times for UCW before they closed, but she did not wrestle any more matches there. Hardcore Championship Wrestling After UCW closed she appeared here still managing Rob Grayson while he won their Hardcore World title. She did not wrestle any matches here. Internet Championship Wrestling She only made a brief cameo in Internet Championship Wrestling, where she was seen once giving advice to Todd, a protoge of Rob Grayson. No more appearances were made. Ultimate Championship Wrestling After not appearing for almost a year, Felicity resurfaced as a part of a newly formed UCW, this time as the Vice President of the company along with Boot, who was the President. Felicity and Boot were regarded as the two founders of this version of UCW. While Boot was labeled the President of the company, many regarded Felicity as the true brains behind the company while Boot seemed to be more of a figurehead. Felicity and Boot were the early commentators for UCW, until they were replaced by Korbin Johnson and Marv Adams, the announcers from the previous incarnation of UCW. Felicity took a hiatus from UCW but eventually returned as the full owner and President of the company after Boot relinquished the reigns. She mostly stayed behind the scenes occasionally appearing to make some important announcements or match making decisions. Felicity started a strong friendship with UCW Womans champion Vixen, and was lured into the ring by Hiroko after she defeated Vixen in a controversial match. After a bloody battle, Felicity was victorious and won her first ever championship. Felicity did not enter the ring again for a long while, until she faced former flame Gay Bandit in a match for the UCW Womans title, which Bandit renamed the UCW Intergender Championship. Felicity won the match by a disqualification after Gay Bandit's tag team partner Dances With Guys interfered. The title did not change hands by a disqualification. Felicity ended the fued with Bandit while during a match between him and Ivy, she stopped a run in from Dances With Guys by smashing him with a steel chair, and then counting the pin so Ivy could win the title. Felicity made another brief return to the ring to challenge UCW Hardcore champion Buffy to an impromptu match for the title, but she did not win the match. Felicity did find herself under attack from a team from a rival federation named AWF. The team called the Psycho Circus managed by the devious Ringmaster. The two members Vorhees and Meyers attacked Felicity while she was ring side and put her through a table with a top rope power bomb. This ignited a brief UCW vs. AWF fued. Felicity also appeared on the cover of Maxim magazine around this time. A newcomer to UCW named Justin Chain started making claims about having sexual relations with Felicity, but these claims were ignored by Felicity until he started showing video tapes of a woman who looked very similar to Felicity and Chain claimed it was the companys founder on these tapes. It was revealed to be an imposter by Felicity eventually but no match was held between the two, just a brawl where Felicity exposed the faker. She also cost Chain a shot at the UCW World title by hitting him with an Unprettier during a Royal Rumble style match, after she helped Chain eliminate Vorhees from the same match. Vorhees and Meyers manipulated their way into the UCW after AWF closed by once again attacking Felicity. This started a match between the giant Vorhees and Felicity herself and if Vorhees won they would be given a contract in UCW. Vorhees dominated Felicity and the match ended by a disqualification when Inferno interfered to avenge a previous attack by the Psycho Circus. The Psycho Circus continued to stalk and terrorize Felicity but they were a very dominant team who would destroy whoever Felicity tried to send after them, until finally a match was made with the Psycho Circus and Ringmaster facing Felicity and a team of her choosing. Felicity teamed with Buffy and Faith and they won the match by disqualification, but she still got some revenge by hitting Ringmaster with a Styles Clash after the match. Felicity stayed away from the ring for a bit more, returning once to settle some unfinished business with Justin Chain, but lost to Gwyn Rose in a match for the vacant UCW Womans title. To prevent any furth attacks against her, Felicity hired the team of Blood and Gunner to act as personal body guards and work as UCW Security. They often did any tasks Felicity wanted out of them viciously attacking anyone who crossed her. Gunner was said to be Felicity's cousin, but this may have been a lie so she could get a family discount for his services. She was eventually lured back into the ring by Claudia, who was dominating the Womans division and had set her sights on Felicity in a battle over who was the most dominant woman of UCW. Felicity lost twice to Claudia, once in a singles match and again in a mixed tag where she reunited with Rob Grayson to face Claudia and her man Vlad. Somewhere after this UCW was looking to be on shakey ground, but Felicity was doing everything she could to keep UCW entertaining, but it was clear the stress was having it's toll. Felicity appeared on the last ever UCW PPV along with Phoenix and Claudia in the Miss UCW Competition where the fans voted for who they felt was the hottest female of UCW. Phoenix was the winner of this competition and after she was crowned Miss UCW, Gay Bandit showed up to protest the results, and the three girls assisted each other in a beat down against the Bandit. Felicity still owns the rights to the UCW company, and it is often speculated when UCW will ever resurface. Felicity recently made a visit to the old UCW arena, and many are speculating that a UCW return is looking more probable then it has ever been. XWC Felicity appeared in XWC sometimes as the leader of a UCW vs. XWC war that was happening. Her and XWC owner Derek Crane had a working relationship where the talent from one fed would sometimes appear on the other show and many UCW vs. XWC battles were held with Felicity and Crane leading their respected roster. The only match Felicity appeared in for XWC was a match where she faced current XWC Womans champion Vixen in a champion vs. champion match where Felicity defended the UCW Womans Championship. Felicity lost the UCW Womans title to Vixen there in her first ever wrestling loss. Divas Unleashed Felicity made her wrestling debut in Divas Unleashed in March 2004 in a victory against Sassy Allundra and was soon placed into Team X with Valeria Sanchez and lead by Jake EB Wyld. Team X made a few attempts at the Divas Unleashed Tag Team Championships but were never successful. Their most noteable fued was against the team of Hope and Faith Clarkson, where many mind games were played against Felicity in the form of sexual advances. These advances threw Felicity off her game, and it was speculated how far things would have went before the angle ended. There was a handicap match where Felicity took on Hope and Faith with the tag team titles on the line, but ended up not winning the match because of the Imposter Felicity from UCW appearing, and the match was ended when she was pinned. A stipulation to the match was that Felicity and both of the Clarksons would have a make-out session in a nearby bed but this did not happen because of the controversial finish. It was not known at the time who would be Felicity' new tag team partner if she won, as Team X was finished at this time. According to Felicity it would have been Tara Lee-Shiro. Felicity did end up bringing her Team X team mate Valeria into UCW to help with her fued against Claudia, but Team X were never mentioned by name there. After a couple month hiatus from Divas Unleashed, Felicity returned, but this time as a manager to Ferrari. Some how Felicity manipulated the rights to Jake EB Wylds adult film company and she was pushing Ferrari as their top star. Felicity did end up making an in ring return to team with Ferrari and they won the Divas Unleashed Tag Team titles away from Sexy Amanda and Azrael. Felicity and Ferrari lost the Tag titles back to Sexy Amanda and Azrael after Ferreri turned on Felicity. This match was a three team battle also involving Bianca White and Tina Marie Romero. After fueding with Ferrari for a bit, Felicity defeated her in a hardcore battle, but there was some post match complications and Felicity was rushed to a hospital after doubling over in pain after the match. It was later revealed that Felicity was pregnant. Felicity was offered the chance to appear in Playboy magazine, but due to medical complications at this time the photoshoot ended up not happening. It was revealed that the father of Felicity's baby was Divas Unleashed President and owner Shane Rockford, which infuriated Shane's long time girl friend Tequila. Tequila tried several methods to punish Felicity, and came close to attacking her during a match where Felicity was managing Kimberly Kendrick against Tequila and Carley Monroe. After this match Felicity was chased and shoved by Tequila and she tripped up over some ring stairs, and the shock of this sent her into labor. After 58 grueling hours, Felicity gave birth to her daughter, Ashley Abbigail Billington-Rockford. The birth brought Felicity and Shane Rockford closer together as Tequila took charge of the company, on an edition of Exile, Felicity and Shane appeared on the video wall and announced that they were a couple and that Tequila was fired from the company. The new golden couple of Felicity and Shane ousted Tequila from attending any DU event, barring her from entering any arena. Felicity began to work on her losing her baby weight, as Tequila devised a way to get back into the company. With the help of her best friend Crystal, Tequila decided to put on a pink burhka veil and become “Pina Colada” from Saudi Arabia. Shane agreed to sign “Pina”, and her first appearance was on Ashley T. Bopper’s interview show. Pina Colada provided oddball revelations, such as that Mel B from the Spice Girls had committed an act with a sheep. Crystal crashed the interview, making her return in over a year. The crowd erupted as Crystal took over the show, prompting an annoyed Felicity to interrupt the show and demand Crystal leave. Crystal aggravated Felicity and caused the Canadian to come to the ring to sort the mess out herself, as Felicity tackled with Crystal, she was hit from behind with a bottle by Pina Colada. Pina and Crystal then beat down Felicity, leaving her in a bloody mess before the pink burhka was ripped off to reveal Tequila. A couple short months after giving birth, Felicity and Tequila had a match with Shane Rockford on the line, but Felicity lost after interference by Crystal. Felicity disappeared from Divas Unleashed for a while, but made her return as part of a battle royal for the Unleashed title. She had an impressive performance considering her time away from the ring, and still looked to be in good shape once again though she was attacked and eliminated by Yuku Shiro who wasn't even in the match. After the fued with Yuku ended, Felicity ended up challenging for the Rockford State title in a three way match with Crystal Hilton and Quinne. Felicity looked to be on the way to winning this match but was stopped by Tequila. Quinne ended up winning this match and the title, but Felicity got her revenge the next week by defeating Quinne in a non-title match. After this incident, Felicity used some devious methods against Shane Rockford to have a match between her and Tequila made. After a long fought and grueling match Felicity was defeated and her long time rivalry with Tequila seems to have ended. Felicity eventually won the Rockford State champion after winning a triple threat match against Crystal Hilton and Summer McCoy. After the match she was attacked by Katima, a newcomer to Divas Unleashed. Felicity eventually seeked help for her fued with Katima and soon allied with another newcomer to Divas Unleashed named Meggie. Felicity and Meggie were victorious in a tag team match against Katima and Jennifer Collins and it was after that match that Felicity debuted a new submission move called the Extortion Lock and also showed that she has been getting some outside coaching from someone. It is unknown who has been helping Felicity but it appears to be someone familar with her father. Unconfirmed rumors state that is may have been Dame Barbara Windsor who was absent from Divas Unleashed at the time but still involved with the company. She hosted the 2007 Feminity Wrestling Awards along with Katia and also won two awards, Best Bitch and Best Fued for her fued with Tequila. After winning Best Bitch she delivered a very heated speech proclaiming that Divas Unleashed had not seen how bad of a bitch she really could be, because up until then she had been playing nice. After losing the Rockford State championship to Katima, Felicity seemed to be drifting along the card, waiting for her next involvement. She ended up in a 6 woman tag team match where she teamed with Blonde Ambition members Meggie and Tiger Lily to face the team of Aphrodite, Yuku Shiro and KibbyD. In the build up to this match Felicity debuted a new blonde haired look to blend together with her team mates. After the match it was announced that Felicity was the newest member of Blonde Ambition, seemingly to the dismay of Tiger Lily. The tension between Felicity and Tiger Lily kept building slowly, but eventually both were placed in a pay per view main event triple threat match with Unleashed Champion Yuku Shiro. This was the first time that Felicity had headlined a pay per view, and a hard fought match happened, and Felicity ended up becoming the new Divas Unleashed champion, along with all of her fellow Blonde Ambition members also winning titles that night. The tension between Felicity and Tiger Lily had finally boiled over, and they had a match where the loser would leave Blonde Ambition. The match was in Toronto Canada and the pro-Felicity crowd supported their hometown favorite and she was victorious after a brutal match which ended after Felicity threw Tiger Lily off of the stage. During the 2007 Divas Unleashed Hall of Fame ceremony Felicity was announced as a surprise inductee into the Divas Unleashed Hall of Fame. Tiger Lily made her return to face Felicity at Foresaken Destiny 4, which is Divas Unleashed's biggest pay per view event of the year. During the match Felicity and Lily ended up brawling on the outside of the ring and it was announced the match would be changed to a no disqualification match so that a count out would not happen and there would be a clear winner. Tiger Lily ended up winning the Unleashed title away from Felicity in a protested decission after hitting Felicity with a sunset flip though a table and pinning her outside of the ring. Shortly after losing the Unleashed championship Felicity found herself in a 4 way match with her Blonde Ambition team mates, but before the match even started she turned on th Monroe sisters and attacked them allowing Meggie to pick up an easy win. After the match ended Felicity left with Meggie and the two have started their own official tag team known as Starlet Enterprises. Trademark Moves * Flick Driver (Flipping Piledriver) * Extortion Lock (Bridging grounded double chickenwing, also known as Cattle Mutilation) * Styles Clash * Unprettier * Decimator (Double Underhook Facebuster) * F-Bomb (Sunset Bomb) Titles Held / Accomplishments * Divas Unleashed Championship * Ultimate Championship Wrestling Womans Title * Divas Unleashed Tag Team Championship w. Ferrari * Divas Unleashed Rockford State Championship * Divas Unleashed Hall of Fame 2007 * Divas Unleashed Feminity Wrestling Awards 2006 Best Bitch * Divas Unleashed Feminity Wrestling Awards 2006 Best Fued w. Tequila * January 2005 Diva of the Month * Ranked #2 in the 2006 Divas Unleashed Top 30 (Ranked #8, and #22 in the two previous years) Nicknames * Flick * MILF * Best Bitch Theme Music *"Spin Me Round" by Dope *"Living Dead Girl" by Rob Zombie *"Pretty Tied Up" by Guns N Roses *"Blitzkrieg Bop" by Rob Zombie External links * Ultimate Championship Wrestling * Divas Unleashed * Felicity's MySpace Page